What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Quinn and Jeff are there for Sebastian when he needed a friend. Now Quinn needs a friend so they are there to help. Along with Artie. Artie, Jeff, Sebastian, and Quinn become the best of friends.


"I'm a terrible person." Sebastian's voice was hard and lacked emotion; Jeff was worried about him. Sebastian heard about Karosfy the day before and he he hadn't eaten or slept since.

Jeff shook his head, "No, you're confused about yourself. Give yourself a break, Seb."

Sebastian let tears fall down his cheeks, "Who are we kidding, Jeff? I contributed to Dave Karosfy's suicide attempt and almost blinded Blaine!"

"C'mon, Seb. Lets go to my church," Jeff murmured pulling on Sebastian's arm and wiping his tears away.

"Why?" Sebastian's voice was almost inaudible and Jeff was getting more worried.

* * *

><p>Quinn knelt at the alter feeling tears run down her cheek as she prayed for Dave. She felt so terrible for him and his family. She still though suicide was selfish but she can't imagine getting to a place that dark. She spoke out loud, "Lord, please. Please help Dave and his family. And his friends. They need your help, God. Amen."<p>

Two boys knelt a few feet from her and Quinn recognized them; Sebastian and Jeff. Jeff was her best friend until they both moved schools. She got up and sat next to Jeff resting a hand on his back. Jeff looked at her briefly before bowing his head again and speaking, "Lord, Sebastian is in a bad place. He's realized his mistakes. He needs you."

"Well, God, ya see... I got kinda lost... I used to go to church all the time and now I never do. I miss you, God. I was wrong. I sinned. Forgive me, Lord. I can't do it alone... Please..." Sebastian felt strengthened when he felt Jeff clap a hand on his shoulder.

"Help Dave too. He needs it. His family needs it. Amen," Jeff whispered as the three teens looked at each other.

"Youth room?" Jeff asked making Quinn smiled and nod.

When they reached their beloved youth room Quinn scribbled a quick note on the white board; _Private prayer. Sam, if you see this... We could use some guidance... -Q _

* * *

><p>"Sebastian... Why? Why did you throw that tampered slushie at Blaine?" Quinn asked softly fiddling with the cross that hung around her neck.<p>

"It was meant for Kurt... I dunno. I'm a jerk. I don't even deserve to be here when Dave, who is a good person, is in a hospital bed because of me!" Sebastian exclaimed making Quinn take his hand in hers and Jeff wrapped his arm around Sebastian.

"Sebastian, Dave had to change too. He was confused just like you. Dave's the reason Kurt had to transfer to Dalton for those few months. God gave him the chance and he'll give you the chance too. You just have to want to change," Jeff murmured as Sebastian scowled.

"Kurt didn't attempt suicide." Sebastian pulled his hand from Quinn's, in fear of her finding out...

"Sebastian..." Quinn was whispering as she looked at him with tear-filled eyes, "Let us help you."

"I don't need you," Sebastian snapped.

"You do... You need something you sound like you have never had; a friend," Quinn told him.

Sebastian nodded and let his newly found friends comfort him. Jeff grabbed his wrist making Sebastian wince and Jeff raised his eyebrows. Jeff yanked up his sleeve and Sebastian bit his lip as Jeff ran his fingers across the bumpy scabbing cuts and the old scars.

"What is this?" Jeff's voice was just like Sebastian's; hard.

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Before<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian felt the tears run down his face and he stumbled into the bathroom grasping a CD case. He turned on the shower as he stripped off his shirt; he wasn't thinking. His mind was foggy as he sat on the edge of the bath tub. He broke the CD case in two pieces and grasped a piece in his hand holding it against his wrist. He held his breath as he pulled the jagged edge across his skin. He resisted the urge to scream as blood ran down his wrist onto his hand. He repeated the process a few times before rinsing the blood down the drain and rinsing the blood off the case and tossing it in the trash bin. He messily wrapped it in a bandage before putting his shirt and blazer on and heading to Warblers practice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sebastian..." Jeff murmured as Sebastian turned away ashamed and Quinn covered her mouth with her hand.<p>

"Don't be ashamed... Lets go get some food and go back to my house to talk more..." Quinn whispered.

"I don't want to eat," Sebastian scoffed.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday," Jeff pointed out.

"I don't need food."

"You're going to be sick."

"Jeff!"

"Fine! Lets go talk..."

Sebastian nodded stiffly.

* * *

><p>The three talked for hours; there was lots of crying. Quinn felt closer to these two boys then she did to Santana, who was her best friend. Sebastian agreed to eat something if Quinn would explain her past to him. They ordered pizza and laid on the floor next to each other.<p>

"Thank you," Sebastian whispered.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Regionals, One Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn squealed when Sebastian picked her up and and spun her around kissing her cheek, "Congrats, Q!"<p>

"Thank you," Quinn whispered returning the friendly kiss as Jeff joined the hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Jeff told her.

"You guys were amazing too! After Rachel and Finn's wedding, you guys wanna hang out?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Yeah! Wedding?" Jeff asked.

"I'll explain... I'll call you!" Quinn grinned as she rejoined her group's celebrating.

* * *

><p>Blaine fumbled with the phone as he dialed Jeff's number, he seemed to be close with Quinn.<p>

"Blaine! Hi! Congrats!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff... You're close with Quinn, right?" Blaine's voice was tear choked as Kurt rubbed his back.

"Yeah... Why?" Jeff's words were cautious.

"She was in a car accident... We're at the hospital in Lima waiting for word... You're welcome to come and bring anyone that wants to support her," Blaine told him making Jeff drop the phone and begin a sprint to Sebastian's room.

Jeff pounded on the door and Sebastian yanked it open, "WHAT? I have a migraine!"

"Quinn's in the hospital," Jeff breathed trying to process Blaine's news.

"What? Why? Is she okay? Wha...?" Sebastian stuttered.

"Car accident and I have no idea. We have to go. Now," Jeff told him making him nod and messily slip on his shoes.

* * *

><p>"Why is Sebastian here?" Finn growled at the Warbler.<p>

"Quinn was my friend." Sebastian sighed and took a seat next to Jeff.

"Would she want you here?" Finn's words were harsh and mean.

"We were going to hang out after your wedding," Sebastian replied softly.

Finn narrowed his eyes as Sebastian took in the scene; almost everyone was in formal attire accept a woman who looked like Quinn's mom. They waited for a long time before a nurse took Quinn's mom back and Sebastian pulled his knees to his chest worried about his friend. He realized who else was in this hospital; Dave.

"Jeff? I gotta go do something... Call me if you get word... I'll be back in a heart beat." Sebastian strolled up to the desk and asked about his room number and was directed to room fifty six on floor four.

* * *

><p>"Dave?" Sebastian stuck his head in the room to find Dave writing in a notebook and he shoved it under his pillow when he saw Sebastian.<p>

"What?" Dave asked looking at the Warbler who had insulted him.

"I feel so terrible but... I made you feel worse. I know I can't change what I said but I can apologize. Dave, I'm so sorry," Sebastian whispered making Dave shrug.

"What you said to me wasn't the worst, Sebastian. I-I forgive you," Dave replied softly as Sebastian's phone buzzed.

"Dave, I'm so sorry! I have to go! My friend was just in an accident and they just got word... Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Of course! Who?"

"Quinn Fabray."

"Oh my God. I knew her."

"Would you like me to come back and update you?"

"Please."

"Done. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>Sebastian knocked softly and heard a soft, "Come in."<p>

"Quinn..." Quinn had a bandage above her eye, IVs running into her arm, bruises all over her, and she looked upset.

"Sit?" Quinn asked patting the bed.

Sebastian sat down on the bed and she reached for his hand, "You're going to be okay?"

Quinn shook her head rapidly, and began to cry alarming Sebastian. He hugged her the best he could, "What's wrong?"

"I'm paralyzed..."

"Oh, Quinn."

Sebastian held her in his arms for a while until a nurse came in announcing the visiting hours were over, "Come back tomorrow?"

"Of course." Sebastian kissed her cheek and sighed as Jeff stood up in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Artie was in Quinn's room when Sebastian and Jeff came back. Quinn was nodding as Artie spoke and Sebastian and Jeff lingered at the door, "Come in, guys."<p>

"Why is Sebastian here?" Artie wasn't being rude; he was just confused.

"He and I are really close. This is Artie, Jeff and Sebastian," Quinn smiled half heartedly.

"Oh, hi. I can leave if you want," Artie said making Quinn shake her head.

"No..." Artie nodded as Sebastian and Jeff sat on the couch that was placed next to the bed.

"They say I can go home tomorrow..." Quinn told them.

"That's wonderful!" Jeff grinned.

"I have to be in a chair..." Quinn's voice was strained making Sebastian upset; she was one of the two friends he had and she was sad.

"We'll be there for you, Q," Sebastian assured her.

"I'll be there as long as you need me," Artie grinned.

"As will I," Jeff told her making her begin to cry.

"How did I end up deserving you guys?" Quinn grinned as the all hugged her, or Artie tried his best.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm not sure how good it is but here's another QuinnSebastian story! 3 Yesterday's episode moved me and I needed to write about it. xD Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
